Danny Timmy Jimmy Power Hour 1
by Danny Phantom123
Summary: When Jimmy makes a new device that allows him to travel to other universes and teams up with Timmy, what happens when they land in Danny's universe? Find out in Danny Jimmy Timmy power Hour 1!
1. Chapter 1-Timmy and Jimmy

**Danny Timmy Jimmy Power Hour #1**

**Chapter 1 – Jimmy and Timmy**

It was a nice normal day in Retroville where Jimmy neutron was working on his latest experiment. "Finally, It's done!" Jimmy said as he had his complete experiment in hand. "Let's see if it works" and with that he activated the device making him vanish. He then appeared in a new area called Dimsdale. "It worked! Now I can go to other universes that no one has ever seen!" Jimmy said with a huge smile on his face.

**Meanwhile…**

Timmy was walking home from another day of school and was talking to his fairies that looked like kittens. "You ok sport?" the pink kitten said to the beaver toothed boy. "Yea it's just that I go through the same routine everyday" he said in a depressed voice. "Cheer up Timmy, at least you got us!" the green kitten shouted walking next to his godchild. "Yea but I still end up with a thousand "Fs" from Crocker and get bullied by either Francis or Vicky" The depressed boy said with his head facing the ground. "I know! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish my life was more exciting!" Timmy said as he sprang up in excitement. "Oh no, you remember what happened the last time you wished that up!" The pink kitten (Wanda) said. "she has a point" The green kitten (Cosmo) said. Timmy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment remembering the last time. (Where he was an action crime fighter and his parents were spy's) "Well what am I supposed to do? Wait for excitement to spring up right in front of me?" he said in a sarcastic voice. All of a sudden there was a big puff of smoke. Once it cleared he saw standing in the middle was a boy in a red shirt with a yellow atom on it. He also had blue jeans and a big head with a swirl of brown hair on top. "It worked! Now I can go to other universes that no one has ever seen!" He said with a grin on his face. "Jimmy?" Timmy said in a surprised voice. The boy genius turned in shock and saw Timmy with his "computer programs." "Timmy?" Jimmy said in surprise as well. "How did you get here?" Timmy said still in shock. "With this!" Then Jimmy showed off his device to Timmy. "What is that?" "This is the universe traveler 5000, and as I calculated, it should allow me to travel to other universes such as yours without having to use the porta-portal." Jimmy said explaining also with motion. "So in other words, it lets you travel to different worlds?!" Timmy said in excitement. "Correct" Jimmy answered. "So what are you waiting for? Let's go to another world!" Timmy said hoping to butter up his friend. "I don't know, won't they find out that your missing?" Jimmy said concerned. "I doubt that, they always leave me anyway" Timmy said in a depressed voice. "Alright then let's go to another universe!" Jimmy said getting ready to activate the device once more.


	2. Chapter 2-Universe Travel

**Chapter 2-Universe Travel**

"Hang on!" Jimmy shouted activating the device. Before they left, Cosmo and Wanda turned into pens in Timmy's shirt pocket. The device made a big cloud of smoke and then making them vanish. They arrived in Fairy World. "Oh no, can't let him find out" Timmy thought and activated the device and vanished once more. They landed in Jelly World where the jelly people began to surround them. They freaked out and left. Then they landed back in Retroville. "It may need a quick fix" Jimmy said and got to work while Timmy waited.

**Meanwhile…**

It was the end of school at Casper High School. Everyone was bursting out the school front doors and on their way home. One high school student came out. It was a 14 year old boy. He wore red tennis shoes with blue jeans and a white red sleeved shirt. He had light skin with raven black hair and sky blue eyes. On his left was a 14 year old goth girl. She had black combat boots with purple socks and a black skirt with a black shirt. She also had light skin and had a part of her hair in a high ponytail with the rest at her shoulders and had purple eyes. On the boy's right was a 14 year old techno geek boy. He had brown boots with green cargo pants and a yellow long sleeved shirt. He had dark skin and wore a red beret and had turquoise eyes. "Sam, Tucker" the boy said walking by his two friends. "Yea Danny?" they both answered. "Let's meet at my place" Danny said. They nodded in agreement and headed for Danny's home. Once they arrived at "Fenton Works", they headed upstairs to Danny's room. They shut the door behind them and made sure the coast was clear. "Ok, are you guys ready for our ghost-free weekend?" Danny said. "Sure are!" they both said. "We best make sure to see if the house is ghost free first" Tucked replied. "Good idea Tuck, let's head into the lab" Danny said. They all went downstairs and went towards the basement. Once inside Danny checked his surroundings and then stood in place while a white glowing ring appeared around his waist. The ring split into two and began to go up and down the boy's body. The boy's image began to change. Instead of his usual clothes, he had on a black spandex suit with white boots, belt, and gloves. His skin became tanner, his raven hair had become white and his eyes were now green. He began to glow as he transformed. The two glowing white rings disappeared once his transformation was complete. He jumped and began to float a few inches off the ground. "Tucker, you check the lab while Sam and I check the rest of the house" Danny said in his new form. Tucker nodded and the other two headed upstairs. Danny checked upstairs while Sam checked downstairs. Danny was about to give up when he heard Sam scream. "Sam!" Danny yelled and quickly went to her rescue. He went to the kitchen and saw Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter. "Skulker!?" "What are you doing here!?" Danny shouted. "I'm here to hunt my greatest prey!" Skulker yelled aiming an ecto gun at Danny. Before Danny could say his witty banter, Skulker fired his weapon, hitting Danny causing him to phase through the floor and fall in the lab. Danny quickly got up and shook off the attack, preparing for a battle. What Danny didn't know was that two pairs of eyes were secretly watching him.


	3. Chapter 3-Danny's Battle

**Chapter 3-Danny's Battle**

**1 hour later…** "It's done!" Jimmy said. "Finally!" Timmy said in sarcasm. "Now if I'm right, this should take us to other universes besides the ones we've seen." Jimmy said looking at the device. "Yeah, yeah, let's go already!" Timmy said tired of waiting and ran next to his friend and activated the device causing smoke and then disappearing. They landed in Bikini Bottom not knowing what to do when they realized they were underwater. Timmy quickly wished for some waterproof suits and found himself and jimmy in suits of waterproof metal armor. They looked all over the area until they got startled when an angry squid came yelling at them for jimmy ruining his garden. Before they were caught, Jimmy quickly activated the device and vanished. Next, they found themselves in The City of Townsville where a huge monster was attacking. They watched in awe as 3 small girls flew towards the monster and giving their best hit at the creature. The creature surrendered and went back into the sea. They vanished going to another universe. They landed in an area called Ponyville. They could see ponies everywhere! In the sky, in houses, and in different land areas such as markets, shops, and farms. They vanished again once they saw enough. Once the smoke cleared they found that they were in some sort of lab. "Look at all this scientific equipment!" Jimmy said surprised. "Where are we?" Timmy said not knowing what was about to happen. All of a sudden, an object came through the ceiling and fell on the floor. The 2 travelers saw that it was a human just like them, but much taller. Danny did not notice the two boys and continued to battle one of his enemies. Skulker phased through the ceiling and also did not notice and saw his prey waiting for him. Danny blasted many of his ecto rays at him which he dodged but two. One hit his left arm and the other on his right foot causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor. Danny continued to blast the armor unaware of the two boys watching in surprise and shock. Once the armor was completely useless, Danny picked up something that looked like a thermos, but this was no ordinary thermos. This thermos was called the Fenton Thermos, it is supposed to suck any ghost form into it, trapping the ghost. Danny unscrewed the top and pushed a button to activate it causing a light blue beam to shoot at Skulker. Once the beam hit the remains of his hi-tech battles suit, it began to pull him back towards the thermos. "I'll be back ghost child!" Skulker said before disappearing into the thermos. "Ghost child?" Timmy and Jimmy thought.


	4. Chapter 4-Meet Danny Fenton

**Chapter 4-Meet Danny Fenton**

Danny floated back to the floor and turned back into his human form. "Whoa, a boy that is part ghost? Awesome!" Timmy thought. "A boy that is part ghost? "Interesting" Jimmy thought. Danny turned around to head to his Fenton ghost portal to dispose of Skulker when he saw two shadows in the distance. "Who's there?" Danny said. He got no response. "He found us!" they both thought and began to panic. Danny crept closer to the shadows and saw that they were hiding behind boxes of old ghost hunting equipment. "Who's there, show yourselves or you'll be sorry" Danny said making his right hand glow green. He still got no response. "Ok, you wanna do this the hard way, we'll do this the hard way!" Danny said charging up and then shooting his ray at the equipment. Before the ray could hit the equipment, the two boys jumped out of the way and landing on the floor in front of Danny. Danny jumped as they made their appearance and thought it was another ghost. "Two boys? Are they ghosts? They don't look like ghosts" Danny thought. "Greetings, we are two travelers that are from different universes than your own" Jimmy said as he nervously got up. "My name is Timmy Turner and this is my friend Jimmy Neutron" Timmy said also slowly getting up and pointing to himself and Jimmy. "Where did you come from?" Danny said still shocked. "I come from a town called Retroville" Jimmy said. "And I come from a town called Dimsdale" Timmy said. "Do you know where we are now?" Jimmy asked still nervous. "Amity Park" Danny said. "What's your name?" Timmy asked. "Danny, Danny Fenton" Danny said. "How old are you?" Danny asked looking how short they were, they seemed very young. "I'm eleven and he's ten" Jimmy said. "You?" Jimmy asked. "Fourteen" Danny responded. Danny decided that if they were going to explain themselves that they best go into the kitchen and talk it out while his parents went ghost patrolling. "Let's go to the kitchen and talk there" and with that, Danny went upstairs with the two boys following. "Did these two see me go ghost? Did they see me battle Skulker?" Danny's brain were full of thoughts and questions for the boys as they entered the kitchen. "Nice place you got" Timmy said. "Thanks" Danny said. They all sat at the table and talked themselves out to get to know each other. While they were talking, Timmy felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around to see the box ghost and screamed. "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" They box ghost shouted trying to sound evil. Danny still hadn't told them that he had ghost powers, so he acted scared and quickly ran out of the house. Once he was away from sight, he quickly changed in his alter-ego self his hometown knows as Danny Phantom. He then phased through the wall where Timmy and Jimmy were trapped in boxes that once had ghost hunting equipment. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish me and Jimmy were free from these boxes" Timmy wished. There was a poof of magic and the boxes disappeared, freeing the two. "Thanks Timmy" Jimmy said. Both watched as Danny pummeled the box ghost and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Before Timmy and Jimmy could talk to Danny in his ghost form, Danny phased out of the house, turned into his human form, and went back inside and "faked" to see if they were ok. "Yeah, we're fine, that was awesome!" Timmy said in awe. "Nice going Danny" Jimmy said. Danny froze at those words and saw Jimmy with a "you're busted" face. "What are you talking about?" Danny said, him sweating nervously. "We're on to you" Jimmy said. "Yea, we know who you are" Timmy said also with a face.


	5. Chapter 5-Revealing Secrets

**Chapter 5-Revealing Secrets**

Danny sighed, knowing that they found out about his secret. "You know" Danny said. "Yep" They both said at the same time. "How did you find out?" Danny asked. "We saw you beat up that robotic ghost!" Timmy said in excitement. "You mean "Skulker?" Danny said. "Yea, whoever that was, but he looked awesome!" Timmy said. "You also fired at us with some sort of energy beam" Jimmy said. "Oh" Danny said turning around and hitting his head. "You should have checked the lab before you changed, idiot!" Danny yelled in his head. After his small head tantrum, he decided he would have to trust them with his secret as long as no one else knew. He turned towards the boys that were looking at him with confusion. "Ok, you know my secret but I need you to not tell anyone else about it, got it?" Danny explained with a serious face. "Got it" they both said. "Hey Timmy, you know his secret, why not tell him yours?" Jimmy said. "What secret?" Danny asked. "Jimmy!" Timmy shouted punching Jimmy in the arm. "Ow!" Jimmy yelled in pain rubbing his arm. "I told you my secret, can you tell me yours?" Danny asked. "Um, well, you see" Timmy said nervously with sweat coming down his face. "He's got computer programs that give him whatever he wants" Jimmy cut in and explained. "Like Desiree" Danny thought out loud. "Desiree?" The two boys questioned. "She's a wishing ghost" Danny explained. "Yea, well, these are computer programs, in fact, why don't you guys introduce your selves" Timmy said. The two pens vanished from Timmy's shirt pocket and poofed in their normal forms next to Timmy. "Whoa!" Danny said taking a few steps back. "I'm Wanda and this is my husband, Cosmo" Wanda explained. "Yea and we're Timmy's programs" Cosmo said. "Crowns, wands, and their floating? These guys look like "fairies" Danny thought. He decided to agree with computer programs and keep his thought to himself. "Danny!" two voices yelled in the distance. Danny turned around and saw Sam and Tucker running towards him. Cosmo and Wanda changed back into pens before the other two could see them as well. "Danny! Are you ok?" Sam and Tucker asked. "I'm fine guys" Danny answered. "Whoa, who are these guys?" Tucker asked looking at Timmy and Jimmy. "Universe travelers" Danny replied. "Wait, you two are from different universes?" Sam asked. "Yep" Timmy answered. "I'm from a town called Retroville and he's from a town called Dimsdale" Jimmy explained. "Cool!" Tucker shouted. "So now that the house is ghost free, you guys up for a movie?" Sam asked. "You guys go ahead, I got some more questions for beaver tooth and giant head" Danny said. "Hey!" Timmy and Jimmy yelled. The two shrugged and left. "Can you do that again!" Timmy asked once the two were gone. "Ok but remember our agreement" Danny said. "Yea, know show us!" Timmy shouted impatiently. "Going Ghost!" Danny shouted as his glowing white ring appeared. "Awesome!" Timmy shouted as Danny transformed. "So people know you as "Danny Fenton" in your human form, what do you call yourself in ghost form?" Jimmy asked. "Danny Phantom" Danny replied as he was floating. "You look alike, so how come no one has found out yet?" Timmy asked. "I really don't know" Danny answered.


	6. Chapter 6-Tour Of Amity Park

**Chapter 6-Tour Of Amity Park**

"So, would you guys like a tour of Amity Park?" Danny asked. "Yea!" they both answered. "Hop on my back" Danny said lowering his body near the floor. The two boys hopped on Danny's back. Danny flew and phased out the kitchen to his front porch. Danny flew around town showing the boys of what he knew about the place. "That's the Nasty Burger and that's Axion Lab and that over there is Casper High. Danny said pointing out each location. While Timmy was admiring of how fast Danny could fly, Jimmy began taking notes of each part of the town. Danny was almost done with his tour when a red ecto ray had hit him from behind. All three fell on the roof of an apartment. "You're not getting away this time ghost!" a voice yelled. All three turned around to see a female dressed in a red suit on a board that was making her fly. "Valerie" Danny muttered. "Stay here!" Danny said and went to Valerie. "Valerie?" both asked. "No time to explain, just get somewhere safe!" Danny shouted as he was dodging the attacks. "I wish we were at the nasty burger" Timmy whispered to the two pens. A poof of magic and they found themselves at Nasty Burger. Danny managed to damage Valerie's hover board causing her to land on the ground. Danny turned invisible and went behind a tree. He turned back into his usual form and ran towards the nasty burger. Valerie was ready to attack once again but saw no ghost, just Danny heading towards the fast food joint. "Better leave before I cause trouble" Valerie said leaving the scene. "Are you guys ok?" Danny asked looking at the two boys with concern. "We're ok, but who's Valerie?" Jimmy asked. "She's a ghost hunter" "I think it's best if I lay low for a while" Danny replied. Danny showed the rest of his town then headed home. Once they made it back to Fenton Works, Danny and the other two were about to head upstairs when Danny's parents (Maddie and Jack Fenton) stopped them. "Where have you been Danny!" his mom said hugging him as if he was gone for days. "And who are these two?" "Are they ghosts!?" his dad asked pointing an ecto gun at the two. "They're not ghosts!" Danny yelled in panic and got in front of the boys to prevent his dad from shooting. "They're just boys that ran away from home and came to amity park" "They wanted me to show them around so I showed them everything I knew" Danny said. "Well since you're not ghosts, you're always welcome at Fenton Works" Maddie said. "Just don't take my fudge" Jack said.


	7. Chapter 7-Evil Arises

**Chapter 7-Evil Arises**

Once the boys were done talking and ate dinner, they all headed upstairs where two sleeping bags with pillows were on the floor beside Danny's bed. They all tucked in and tried to go to sleep. "What a crazy day" Danny thought. "What an awesome ghost thrilling day!" Timmy thought. "What an interesting and informational day" Jimmy thought.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh Maddie I'm bored" a man said petting his cat. This man had on a black suit and had white hair and beard. He was none other than Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park. The cat meowed and ran towards the couch sitting next to a TV remote. "What a great idea Maddie!" Vlad said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. "I wonder what the Fentons are inventing now" Vlad said turning the channel to the inside of Fenton Works. He looked at each room and saw nothing new until he saw Danny's room. He saw the new boys and a backpack that had an object sticking out. Vlad zoomed in to get a better view of the object. It read "Universe Traveler 5000". "A device that allows you to travel to other universes?" Vlad thought. "If I steal that device, I can become ruler of other universes!" Vlad said in an evil tone. Vlad stood up and a black glowing ring appeared around his waist causing his cat to flee in shock. The black ring also split into two going up and down Vlad's body. Instead of his black suit, His clothing became white, his shoes, belt, and gloves were now black. His skin turned light blue and his two horned hair with his beard had turned black. He now had a cape that was red on the inside and white on the outside. His eyes were now red and he now had fangs. He began an evil laugh as the two black glowing rings disappeared. Vlad Masters in ghost form was now known as Vlad Plasmius. Vlad flew down to Fenton Works and phased through Danny's wall then turned invisible. He floated by the boys towards the device. Danny's ghost sense went off and he began to shiver. Danny slowly lifted an eye and saw the device floating in midair. Danny shot his ecto-blast causing Vlad to reappear dropping the device. "Vlad!?" Danny yelled turning into his ghost form. "What are you doing here!?" Danny said in shock but ready to attack. "You will soon find out Daniel" Vlad said grabbing the device and phasing out of the room. Danny followed him but saw him nowhere in sight. "Uh oh" Danny said. He gave up and phased back into his room when he saw the two boys wide eyed.


End file.
